The overall goal of this project is to refine and use techniques and devices developed in the research setting in the management of female urinary incontinence. The specific aim of Phase I is the develop a health care delivery model for assisting clients to control incontinence. This model will include assessment methods and management protocols. The aim of Phase II is to establish a national network of continence clinics. In Phase II assessment methods and management protocols developed in Phase I will be tested. Intravaginal balloon devices will be produced by Inner Control. Educational materials for professionals and clients will be developed. Nurses will be educated to implement the model developed in Phase I. Education will include aspects of incontinence including prevalence in the population, types of incontinence, assessment methods, alternatives for management, and technical skills needed to perform pelvic muscle assessments. Urinary incontinence affects at least 10 million adult Americans. The cost of urinary incontinence is estimated at $10.3 billion dollars in health care costs annually (National Institutes of Heath, 1988). This estimate is conservative. It does not include nursing home admissions as a result of incontinence, only cost of care of patients already in nursing homes and does not represent out of pocket expenses absorbed by the individual. Urinary incontinence is one of the leading causes of nursing home admission in the United States today.